


Imagination

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [41]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, The Imagination, give remus validation thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Remus doesn't care about others' opinions on his work, but Logan is different.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Imagination

Remus's side of the imagination isn't quite like Roman's. Not that Logan expected it to be, of course. But there's still something about it that's almost charming, almost _beautiful_.

Remus watches Logan closely with a nervous look in his eyes. He usually wouldn't care if people hated his creations, it was something he was used to. But just the _idea_ of Logan _possibly_ hating what he made was enough to crush him.

Logan inspects the burnt tree stumps and the winding, sharp branches of still-standing trees. He touches dried roses growing out of crumbling brick walls and his lips widen into a grin when he sees some of the creatures Remus made walking — or in some cases _flying_ — around.

"Do you—"

"I love it, Remus," Logan says, finally turning back to the creative side. "This is amazing."

Remus's face lights up and he jumps, grabbing Logan's hand in excitement. "Oh!! Oh that's great. There's actually more if you want to see? Like there's a big lake with a monster in it, and a stream but the water is just black slime, and—"

Remus stops when Logan laughs. Logan's laugh always made his heartbeat out of his chest.

"Well don't ruin all the surprises," Logan says and motions for Remus to start walking. "I want to see!"


End file.
